Fantasies
by Akal-Saris
Summary: Shinobu and Kitsune both wish their lives were different. But when you have a friend like Kaolla Su, wishing can be a tricky thing! A loose sequal to 'Dreams.' Oh, and this isn't yuri, the story just focuses on Shinobu and Kitsune!


I don't own Love Hina, which is the property of Ken Akamatsu.  But if I did, this is what all of the episodes would be like!

Author's Note: This story takes place between episodes thirteen and fourteen.  For the readers who have forgotten, episode thirteen is when Shinobu got her first kiss, and fourteen is the one in which Keitaro meets Seta, and Sara McDougal first appears.

AN 2:  Formatting for this story is as follows:  Chapter titles are underlined.  Emphasized words spoken without raised voices are bold.  Whispers are in italics.  Thoughts are written like this: 'This is a thought…' in italics.  Okay!  Just thought I'd clear that up now!

AN 3:  I'm shooting for drama here, and a bit of WAFF! (Warm-And-Fluffy-Feeling, I love that term ^_^)  

I'm shooting for cute, light-hearted, and romantic, and yet serious and thought provoking.  Um…think of the Love Hina Christmas Special.  Yeah.  That's the effect I'm going for here! Get it? Got it? Good.

This is also a loose sequal to _'Dreams'_, another Love Hina fanfic of mine.  Here's a link to it if you want to take a look before reading this one… it's not crucial to the plot, but it does explain certain actions in this fic!  Plus, it's a good story anyways ^_^

LINK:  http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=592454

Narrator Sakata Kentaro:  Next episode of Love Hina:  Shinobu and Kitsune both wish their lives were different.  Then, after Keitaro reveals Hinatasou has financial problems, things take a turn for the worse, and the tenants of Hinatasou are drawn into a complex and unexpected web of – actually, that's a joke.  It looks interesting, but the action is minimal, the lighting mediocre, and the ending forced.  But hey – it looks good.

NEXT EPISODE: **Great Cook Shinobu Money Problems FANTASY!**

Okay 3 2 1 **Lets Jam!**

Chapter 1 – Espionage and Encounters 

                        _Setting: Hinatasou_

Picture, if you will, the perfect place to live.  A large, rambling building with a great view, an understanding landlord, and every heterosexual college-going male's dream.  Now envision it filled with strange artifacts and inventions, run by a hassled ronin, and supervised by his deadpan aunt.  What you're imagining is Hinatasou, and it is where each of the characters in this story live.  A former inn, it is now a girl's dormitory, and owned by the Urashima family.  Herein live withdrawn yet caring Motoko Auyuma, cunning Konno Mitsune, tempestuous redhead Narusegawa Naru, inquisitive Kaolla Su, and also Hinatasou's most recent addition:  Thirteen-year old Shinobu Maehara.

Shinobu couldn't afford to pay rent, but in lieu of it she did the laundry, ran errands, and, most importantly, she cooked!  Actually, perhaps the most important reason she was allowed to stay at Hinatasou wasn't that she was an excellent cook, or that she was useful, but a much more simple explanation.

The manager, or kanrinnin, had a soft spot for Shinobu.  

He didn't exactly love Shinobu – or if he did, he was very subtle about showing it – but he was certainly very fond of her.  And when it came to the tenants, kanrinnin Urashima Keitaro was in charge of who stayed and who left.

It was this very fact that occupied the minds of two of the occupants of Hinatasou as they peered through its open door to watch the drama unfolding outside.  

The taller of the two girls was peeping through a crack in the door with one eye and seemed relatively calm about the conflict outside.  This was not unusual, as very little surprised Konno Mitsune these days.  Call her wise, call her jaded; Mitsune had a good idea of what the world was like, and had learned to view it cautiously.  But just because she was world-wise didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun every now and then, right?  And Konno Mitsune found intrigue to be quite fun indeed.

The second girl was much smaller, and was also blushing slightly because of what she was seeing.  Call her well-bred, call her innocent; Shinobu Maehara didn't enjoy spying on her fellow tenants.  

Mitsune, or, as her friends called her, Kitsune, had no such qualms about espionage.  She listened eagerly and with a rapt attention that suggested she was personally involved in the argument unfolding outside.

The argument was between the kanrinnin and another tenant, Kaolla Su.  The kanrinnin was involved in an attempt to explain financing and economics to the fascinated young girl.  It obviously went straight over her head, but Keitaro continued his dialogue regardless.

"Su-chan, please… just call your sister and ask for money.  We've gone over this before…you cannot pay your bills in your national currency!"  To emphasize his point, Keitaro waved the strange money in Su's face.  Su attempted to bite into it, but Keitaro grabbed the note away before she could do any serious harm.

"Why not?"

"Because nobody else accepts it!  Heck, I'm not even sure what country you're from!"

"It says right there!"  Keitaro and Su both squinted at the paper as if it would reveal its origin.  Sadly, all it revealed was random computer gibberish.  Keitaro read the country's name aloud slowly and haltingly.

"011101010111?  What kind of name is that?"  Su beamed happily up at Keitaro, glad the confusion was over.

"C++!"  Keitaro face-faulted and yelled back at Su.

"You mean I have to know **C++** just to understand your **language**?!"  Su nodded.

"Affirmative!"  Keitaro sighed dramatically and stared at the currency with loathing.  Su hugged him comfortingly until he waved her away.

"Su, you…you can go now.  Go and get me somebody that actually pays their bills, will you?"  Su nodded and ran off.

Once she was gone, Keitaro took several deep breaths and stared at the ground.

"I should have known…every month she gives me this junk, and all I can use it for is wallpaper…arrrgh!  Shinobu can't pay her rent, Kitsune always has an excuse, Naru's gone for the next two weeks, and Motoko pays almost nothing because she opted for our "Bare-Minimum-For-Survival" package!"  He ran a hand through his hair, unaware he was speaking out loud.

"We won't be able to open the teahouse or put on a play for almost a month…and by that time, we won't even have enough to pay for food, let alone the bills!"  Shinobu and Kitsune both gasped slightly and looked at each other.  Keitaro continued to rant, unaware of his hidden audience.

"I'm already holding a part-time job with Shirai and Haitini at Pookie's, and Kitsune's spent everything I saved up at the bank on booze and traveling…there's no way around this."  Keitaro sighed again, much more softly.

"Either a miracle happens and I somehow make 30,000 yen in the next four days, or one of the girls might have to go."  Silence completely enveloped Hinatasou's porch as Keitaro stared at the ground moodily and the two girls stared at him, too shocked to move.  Keitaro suddenly jerked his head up as somebody walked up the long flight of stairs to Hinatasou.  His worried expression changed into a huge smile as he the young woman coming towards him.

"Mutsumi!  What are you doing here?"  The beautiful young lady smiled happily at Keitaro.  Mutsumi Otohime was an acquaintance of Keitaro, and often seemed interested in being more than that…when she wasn't unconscious.

"I don't know…why **am** I here?"

"How should I know that?!"  Mutsumi's face suddenly light up with inspiration, and she stepped forward, about to reveal her purpose for coming to Hinatasou.

Then she fainted.

"W-whoa!"  Keitaro rushed forward and tried to catch her, but only succeeded in breaking Mutsumi's fall as she landed on top of him.  Keitaro's face turned a deep red as Mutsumi slowly opened her eyes, her lips inches away from Keitaro's.

"Ara-ara?  My…you've become rather forward, haven't you Kei-kun?"  Keitaro leaped backwards, leaving a good ten feet between himself and Mutsumi.

"N-no!  It's not like that!"  Mutsumi blinked.

"Oh…it isn't?"  They paused for a moment, and then began to laugh.

"So, you came all the way to Tokyo just to visit me?"  Mutsumi pursed her lips with concentration, as if she was trying to remember a troublesome little detail on a huge shopping list.  Then the moment passed, and she shrugged eloquently.

"Maybe it will come to me later!"  Keitaro nodded.

"Hahaha, I'm sure it will!  Come on in…its time I saw what's taking Su-chan so long."  The two stepped into Hinatasou, blissfully unaware of the two girls hiding in the shadows on either side of the door.

Well, not quite.  As she passed Kitsune and Shinobu, Mutsumi winked cheerfully to each of them.  Then she and Keitaro had gone upstairs, leaving the two girls alone next to the doorway.  Kitsune crept out from her hiding place, obviously worried.

"How did this happen?!  I know for a fact I left at **least** six thousand yen in Keitaro's account!"  Shinobu shrugged helplessly.

[AN: 6,000 yen is roughly equivalent to $50.  30,000 is roughly equivalent to $250.]

"Maybe it is because of all the parties we have been having recently?"  Both of them paused as they remembered the many celebrations Hinatasou had been having recently.  Most of the time their parties consisted of loud music, good food, and Keitaro getting beaten up by Naru and Motoko.  Kitsune smiled at the memories.

"Ah, yes…good times, good sake…" Shinobu whimpered slightly.

"K-Kitsune…. do you think Urashima-sempai really meant it?  A-about throwing us out?"  Kitsune paused for a moment.

"Nah!  He's way too soft-hearted to ever do anything like that, Shinobu!"  Shinobu sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness…he was just kidding, then…" Kitsune nodded encouragingly as she inched towards the door.

"Ahahahah…that's right.  You distract Keitaro; I just remembered a part-time job I can get money at real fast.  Ja!"  Keitaro and Mutsumi arrived just as Kitsune fled the scene.  Keitaro raced to the door, but Kitsune had already disappeared.

"KITSUNEEEEE!!!  W--A---I---T!!!!!!!"  Keitaro sighed and turned to Shinobu.

"Oh!  Shinobu-chan!  What are you doing down here?  Going somewhere?  Maybe you're going to play at Taichi's house?"  Shinobu shook her head.

"A-ah, no…I was just…that is, unless you really want me to go…" Keitaro blinked.

"Hey, what's the matter?  Is something bothering you, Shinobu-chan?"  Mutsumi knelt down next to Shinobu.

"Ara… if you want to talk about it, Kei-kun and I will listen!"  Shinobu looked away.

"N-no, it's okay!  Ah…were you two going somewhere?"  Mutsumi nodded happily.

"Kei-kun found a bowling alley with a fresh fruit market next to it!  Isn't that wonderful?  Now we can bowl and eat watermelons at the same time!"  Keitaro smiled benignly at Shinobu as he helped Mutsumi put on her coat.

"We'll probably be gone late, so make sure you and Su get to bed early… you have school tomorrow, and kids your age need a lot of sleep if they're to study hard!"  Shinobu nodded in agreement as the couple walked outside, and waved good-bye as they walked down the steps.  Just before disappearing from sight, Keitaro turned and shouted to Shinobu to remember to brush her teeth and keep Tama-chan out of trouble.  Then he put his arm around Mutsumi and they trotted off.

Shinobu stood on the porch, trying to understand why she felt so hurt.  She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the three members of the town council who appeared from a billowing cloud of mist.

"_Our desires are constantly in motion…what we wish for is rarely what we seek_."  The first council member nodded sagely.

"_Our bodies are inconsequential – our souls eternal_."  The second council member looked to the third.

"_The only magic that grants wishes is the magic of friendship_."  All three nodded in agreement.

"_So true, so true_."

Their words echoed slightly through the air as Shinobu closed Hinatasou's door once again.

Chapter 2 – The Fox's Lament 

                        _Setting: the Akabeko, a bar in the Roppongi district._

"No!  No, no, and no!"  Former ronin and experienced job-hopper Haitini adjusted the rim of his glasses as the voluptuous woman across the table from him pleaded for money.

"C'mon, you know I'm good for it!"  Kitsune swayed drunkenly, momentarily distracting Haitini as her body moved in interesting ways.  Glaring at her, Haitini shoved her hand off his shoulder.

"For the last time, Kitsune, no!"  Kitsune pouted at Haitini and then smiled alluringly.

"Aaw, why not?  Don't worry…I won't bite…" Kitsune leaned towards Haitini as she looked him over.  "…Unless you like it that way…" Haitini snorted.

"Hah!  I know you too well to fall for that one, Kitsune…give up, I'm not going to help you kill yourself from alcohol poisoning!"  Kitsune sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair, throwing her hands up in disgust.

"Honestly! I thought you were more of a man than that, Haitini."  Haitini gulped angrily.  He didn't drink often, and when he did, he always made sure his boon companion Shirai was with him.  Honestly, Haitini scared himself.  When he drank, he lost control of his emotions, and…things happened.  Embarassing things.  Like the time he ran through the streets screaming "I LIKE SHORT SHORTS!"  Haitini cursed himself under his breath.  _'Why did I bother saying hi to Kitsune?  I should've left her alone…women like her are trouble.  Always scheming and trying to get your money…that's all they want from you anyways, is your money…but she looked so damn worried…and okay, she is **hot**…but besides that, why did I even bother?'_

"Don't give me that bull… I'm doing you a favor here!  You've already had six cups, and it's getting late!"  Kitsune waved her hand dismissively.

"Naah, it's only midnight…look, just one drink, and then we can leave, okay?  The Tamatebeko is open until four anyways."  Haitini shook his head violently.

"No way…and why are you going there?  You're broke, are you gonna try and mooch off them too?  Good luck…that's gotta be the worst place in town!  Their sake's weaker than their water is!"  Kitsune laughed.

"Mooch?  Ha-hah, hardly!  I'm applying for a job …the owner _knows_ me."  Kitsune emphasized her statement with a suggestive wink that Haitini pointedly ignored.

"A job **there**?  How desperate **are** you?"  Kitsune looked down.

"If I don't earn ten thousand yen in about three days, I'll be evicted."  Haitini was slightly stunned.  He'd known Kitsune for over a year, ever since Keitaro introduced her to him.  In that time, they rarely met, but it had always been at Hinatasou during one of the parties, and he knew it was one of the greatest dormitories around.  Kitsune would have to be insane to risk eviction.

"I…I had no idea…" Kitsune started to say something, paused, and tried again.

"Yeah.  So…how about that drink?"  Haitini froze and stared at Kitsune.  She shivered slightly as several emotions crossed his face:  surprise, then anger, then pity, and finally disgust.  He slowly stood and opened his wallet, taking out the only bill left in it.

"Yeah, here's your drink…and five, and ten, and **twenty** drinks if you're so damned **eager** to get **smashed**.  I'll see you around."  Haitini left Kitsune and the bar.  Kitsune watched him leave, too shocked to…to apologize, laugh, shrug, scream…to do anything.  _'What got into him?  He knows as well as I do that I'm gonna be evicted, and four or five drinks aren't gonna make any difference, right?  Here I was, telling him my problems, and he leaves me…the insensitive little…'_

"Kitsune-san, isn't it?"  Kitsune looked up from her musings to see a tall, well-dressed man with brown hair and eyes speaking to her with all the oozing charm of a snake.  She smiled slightly at him, and gestured to the seat across from her, stuffing the bill into the back of her jeans as Kentaro slithered into the booth.  _'Even if Haitini practically threw it in my face, money is money…though Haitini is such a cheapskate he probably didn't even give me enough for a tip.'_

"Um…Sakata…Keitaro?"  He shook his head, though his eyes never left Kitsune's.

"No, Sakata Keitaro.  I mean Urashima Kentaro.  Keitaro Kentaro.  Sakata Kentaro.  No, Sakata Keit-…wait,  it **is** Sakata Kentaro."  Kitsune giggled slightly at his confusion.  Kentaro reached across the table and touched her hand.

"I couldn't help but hear you have been having housing problems.  Perhaps I could make a suggestion…?"  Kentaro grinned confidentially at Kitsune, who perked up at his words.

"Sure, go ahead."  Kentaro licked his lips.

"My mansion has a few guest rooms…I'm sure we could…_work something out_."  Kentaro punctuated his sentence with a significant glance at Kitsune's cleavage.  Kitsune paused, and then beckoned him closer, touching the inside of his leg with her foot.  Kentaro slid closer to her.  Kitsune withdrew her leg for a moment, and then kicked out as hard as she could, hitting Kentaro in the groin.  Standing, she patted the groaning man on the head and walked past him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got better things to do with my life than waste it with scum like you.  Thanks for footing the bill though!"

Leaving the restaurant, Kitsune paused and looked around.  It was getting late, and drunk or not, she was sober enough to be worried about safety in this part of town.  Admittedly, when drunk, she acted as if she didn't care who saw her naked, but that was when her loneliness was more obvious and she was trying to get Keitaro (Hell, any guy, but Keitaro was usually the only one around) to admit he liked her.  '_Gah…I know I'm getting seriously lonely when I'm walking home and wishing I had Keitaro for company…the poor ronin can't even protect himself from Naru, let alone a thug_.'  Actually, in her heart, she knew that wasn't quite true…the reason Keitaro allowed Motoko and Naru to hurt him was because he genuinely cared about them and thought that allowing the girls to punish him the way they chose was for the best and made them happy.

_"_Keitaro no baka…" Granted, there had been times Kitsune had wanted to smack Keitaro for his idiocy, but somehow she couldn't quite persuade herself to hurt him.  Maybe it was because he was so gullible and trusting, she'd feel guilty for hurting him on a sudden whim.  '_Of course, taking his money is fine…it'll teach the poor guy to wise up about the world…without me, people would probably be conning him out of his money left and right…it's a good thing I keep his bank account fairly low._'  Admittedly, there had been flashes of intelligence, times when Keitaro had paused for several seconds before buying into one of Kitsune's ploys.  Even with those flashes, Keitaro always fell for them…so predictably that Kitsune wondered if he was really as stupid as he seemed, or just incredibly gullible.  After pulling his leg a few more times and watching the way he acted towards the other residents, she finally understood why her ploys were working so flawlessly.  '_He's just humoring me…the damn fool is letting me spend all of his money just to make sure I'm happy.  Kanrinnin or not, he should know there are limits to how much you let people get away with…and he shouldn't just let me get away with this!_'

"Honestly…if he were only more assertive, he wouldn't have so many problems…the girls wouldn't hit him, Shinobu wouldn't be so sad about his getting hurt, I wouldn't con him, and he'd have chosen which girl he truly loved!"  '_I'm definitely drunk…I'm actually wishing Keitaro wasn't such a spineless gull…_' She snorted at where her thoughts were taking her.  '_Next I'll be admitting that I envy Naru for the attention Keitaro gives her, and the way everyone pampers Shinobu!'_

"Hah!  Keitaro, growing a spine and actually **choosing** a girl?  Not bloody likely!  While I'm wishing, why don't I wish he loved **me** instead?  In fact, I wish **everybody** loved **me**!  The way everyone loves Shinobu!"  Kitsune stopped as her lament echoed down the alley and back to her.

"…Keitaro actually choosing a girl…"

"…I wish he loved me…"

"…Loved me…"

"…Love…"

Disturbed by her thoughts, Kitsune hurried back to Hinatasou. 

Chapter 3 – Wishes are For Children 

                        _Setting: Hinatasou kitchen_

Shinobu sipped gingerly, trying not to burn her tongue.  After Keitaro left, the night had gone downhill…she'd put too much spice in the dinner (Which Kaolla loved, but Shinobu couldn't touch), then she had twisted her ankle coming down the stairs, and now her tea was scalding hot and bitter.

Just how she felt, actually.

It wasn't that she was angry with Otohime for walking up and taking Keitaro away without a second thought, or that Keitaro had left the night she cooked his favorite meal for him, or the way Keitaro had treated her like a 10-year old when he left.

Shinobu was mostly angry with herself.  

"I can't believe myself…I keep wishing Keitaro will walk up and ask me out, even though he's not that kind of guy…I should be like Otohime-sempai and take the initiative, ask him out…. but that would be so embarrassing!!  And he likes Naru-sempai and Otohime-sempai more anyways…he **kissed** Otohime-sempai!  Maybe I should just leave him alone" Shinobu took another sip of tea and grimaced.

"It's not that I don't like them, but it's not fair!!  How come Keitaro likes them but not me?  I'm an adult too…why doesn't he really **notice** me?  When will he ever think of me…as…as…an alternative…" Shinobu hiccoughed and gulped some more tea down, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

"Hah!  Keitaro likes you a lot, Shinobu!" Shinobu jumped, spilling tea on her hands.  Wincing in pain, she turned to face Kaolla Su.

"Su!  What're you doing here?  You should be sleeping!"  Su shrugged and hopped onto a chair.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs to eat and found you talking to yourself!" Shinobu flushed at the reminder.

"How much did you hear?" Su shrugged happily.  

"Just that part about Keitaro not liking you…but I think you're wrong!  He likes you a lot!"  Shinobu looked over hopefully.

"Really?  You…you think so?"  Su nodded with authority.

"Uh-huh!  Just yesterday, he told me what a good girl you were, and asked me why I couldn't be as well-behaved!" Su smiled at Shinobu.

"Oh…I see…but Su, you don't understand…" Shinobu looked down and drank some more tea, trying to hide her slight blush with the cup.  Su leaned closer, almost falling from her precarious perch on the chair.

"Huh?  Whaddya mean?  What don't I understand?"

"Well…I meant…Keitaro doesn't like me as…as," Shinobu blushed even more.  "You know…as a woman…he doesn't **like** me…you know…the way he looks at Kitsune when she's showing off…**that** kind of liking somebody…" Su shrugged again.

"So?  If you ask me, I think he likes kids more than adults.  Remember when I was having those bad dreams?"  Shinobu blinked, not understanding the connection.

"You mean that time your sister came to visit?"  

"Yup!  Well, I kept having these dreams about my brother, telling me that I should become an adult and marry him…I really wanted to!  I love my brother, and I thought that if I were an adult he'd be happy!  Of course, my dreams were confusing Keitaro with my brother…hahah, stupid dreams!  So I started becoming an adult, but of course Keitaro stopped me from transforming, remember?"  Shinobu tried to digest the information.  '_That's right…Su's people can will themselves to grow up!  If she wanted, Su could become an adult tomorrow!'  _Shinobu motioned for Su to keep talking.

"Then – and this is the important thing, Shinobu - Keitaro told me it was okay to be a kid, and that I shouldn't try to be an adult just for him!  So you see, you're really better off as a kid, because…Shinobu?  Shinobu!"  Su ran over and grabbed Shinobu, who had frozen in place.  Su grabbed for the cup of tea as Shinobu dropped it.  She missed, and the cup hit the floor and broke with a loud "**Crack**!"  The sudden noise jolted Shinobu out of her reverie, and she grabbed Su urgently.

"Su!  You're my friend, right?"  Su nodded.

"My best friend?"  Su grinned at Shinobu, suddenly worried for her friend.  She hugged Shinobu.

"Your bestest friend in the whole world!"  Shinobu relaxed slightly.

"You'd do me a little favor if I asked, right?  Something that would mean a lot to me?  No secrets between friends and everything, right Su?"  Su smiled bravely, wondering why Shinobu was so edgy.

"Sure, Shinobu.  Anything!"  Shinobu leaned closer and whispered in Su's ear.

"_Kaolla, I need you to tell me how to become an adult_."  Su moved away from Shinobu, falling out of the chair as she backed away.

"No!"

"Please, Kaolla!"

"I can't!"  Su shook her head vehemently, repeating her words.

"PLEASE!"  

"I can't I can't I can't-I-can't-Ican'tIcan't!!!"  Su turned and ran out the kitchen door, shaking her head and sobbing.  Shinobu stared after her, confused and worried.

"Su!  Wait!  I'm sorry!  Su, come back!  I didn't…I only wanted…" Shinobu felt the lump in her throat grow larger, and slumped against the wall, ashamed of her actions and concerned for Su.

"Shinobu.  Are you well?"  Shinobu froze and looked up at Motoko Auyuma, who had obviously just woken up.  Motoko's gi was wrinkled, and her hair was tangled.  Despite that, she looked prepared to attack whatever had frightened Shinobu.

"Y-yes, Motoko-sempai…I'm f-fine."  Motoko paused for a moment and looked at Shinobu carefully.  

"Very well, Shinobu.  In that case I shall return to my room."  The reclusive kendo practitioner stopped at the door.

"Shinobu…though we are not very close, I wish to remind you that if you ever need assistance, my sword is yours.  Sleep well."  Motoko retreated upstairs as Shinobu stammered her surprised thanks.  After cleaning the kitchen, Shinobu went to her room and sat on the floor clutching her knees to her chest, thinking of Keitaro and wondering how she could apologize to Su.  

Chapter 4 – Midnight Solo 

                        _Setting:  Hinatasou Rooftop_

Su looked down at the shimmering lights that lit Tokyo at night.  She loved the view from this roof – the sight of all the happy people walking around, and all the technology, the glowing neon signs and night-lights that kept Tokyo busy night and day.  As she watched the glowing city, Su felt her anxiety slowly fade away.  Shinobu obviously hadn't understood what she was asking Su to do.  Even if Shinobu really did love Keitaro, (And who wouldn't?  Such a kickable chap!) Shinobu would still be crazy to want to grow up overnight.  And if she did, who would Su play with?  '_I don't want to become an adult yet…and Shinobu doesn't understand how being an adult isn't much fun!  And if she becomes an adult, I'll have nobody to play with!_'  As she stared at the city, she heard Kitsune drunkenly climbing the steps to Hinatasou.  

"Hah!  Keitaro, growing a spine and actually **choosing** a girl?  Not bloody likely!  While I'm wishing, why don't I wish he loved **me** instead?  In fact, I wish **everybody** loved **me**! The way everyone loves Shinobu!"  Su stared at Kitsune as the drunken woman paused on the steps for several moments.  Then Kitsune hurried into Hinatasou, leaving Shinobu alone on the roof again.

"Hmmmmmmmm………" Su thought hard.  The mental gears of Su's head clicked and whirred.

"Lemme see…. fact one:  Shinobu wants Keitaro to like her and be attracted to her as a grown-up."  Su paused to make sure that was what Shinobu wanted…yup!

"Fact two:  Kitsune wants everyone to like her, and be as nice to her as they are to Shinobu."  That sounded right!  '_Right then…I'll do this for them… they're my **friends**, they deserve my help!_'  

Su sped down to her room and grabbed her lute.  Returning to the roof, she began to pluck the strings carefully.  The sweet sounds it produced brought a smile to her face as Su remember her big sister teaching her how to use it for casting spells.  What had Amara said to her?  Oh yes…'_The key, Su, is not in how you play or the speed you play it – it's what your heart wants that the magic obeys.  Oh, and how you say your wish – that's a big part too.  Say it right, or unforeseen consequences will happen.  Of course, sometimes those are just as much what you wanted to happen!! And remember:  ALWAYS sing in rhyme!  It's professional. _'  Su began playing a fast, cheery tune and humming under her breath.  When she was ready, she began to sing softly, the voice that of her adult form rather than her usual.

"_Shinobu, a friend of mine, has a desire – she has a wish – a fantasy!_"

Mist swirled at Su's feet as she danced on the roof.

"_Shinobu, a friend of mine, wants Keitaro's desire – she wishes to be – like Kitsune!_"  

The clouds parted to reveal a red moon, and Su was bathed in it's light.

"_Kitsune, a friend of mine, has a fantasy – a wish for you - just one!_"  

Su laughed and twirled in the moonlight.

"_Kitsune, a friend of mine, wishes to be – loved like Shinobu – loved by everyone!_" 

The music stops as Su giggles and clouds covered the moon again.  The red light fades from the rooftop, and Hinatasou is quiet again.

For now.

** End of Chapter One! **

Keitaro: Oh, great.  Another fic where I come off as an insensitive heel.

Haitini: You and me both, buddy.

Shirai: Oh suuuure, everyone forgets about the little guy.

Kentaro: ???  I am NOT snakelike!!!

Su: COOL!  I have a big role in this fic!  YAY!  

Kitsune: I usually don't get so depressed, you know…

Shinobu: Ano…I hope Keitaro doesn't read this story…*blushes furiously*

Otohime: Go Shinobu! Go Kitsune! Rah!  Rah!  Ronins, Fight-u!

Naru: HEY!  I don't have ANY lines!  What gives??

Motoko: I have been requested to pass on a message from Akal-Saris-san: Please review this story.  Comments, flames, **anything**…the man is apparently desperate for praise.  I have recommended help to him, but he seems unwilling to try my strict warrior regimen.  Until then, Akal-Saris-san hopes this story has entertained you!  Thank you.


End file.
